Estudiar en vacaciones quizás no sea tan malo
by Kenshi94
Summary: Universo alterno. Ligero humor. OOC. One-shot corto.


**Estudiar en vacaciones quizás no sea tan malo**

Si había algo peor que estudiar para ella. Era estudiar justamente en época de vacaciones. Bueno, por un lado, sabía que se veía obligada a esto por su propia culpa e irresponsabilidad para con la escuela. Aunque debía admitir -a regañadientes- que hubiese sido prudente seguir el consejo de sus amigas. Es decir, si lo hubiese hecho, ahora estaría en su hogar mirando peleas de artes marciales mixtas, bajo la comodidad de su cama. ¿Y porque no, un buen cafecito para contrarrestar la temperatura?

Pero no, claro que no. Con lo testaruda que era, ignoro toda advertencia. Y ahora estaba aquí caminando en pleno invierno, abrazándose a sí misma ante los bajos grados actuales. Sintiendo el potente golpe del frio y algunos que otros pequeños copitos de nieve, aterrizar sobre su rostro. A pesar de ir con su cara literalmente camuflada, gracias a la capucha de su campera de cuero, una gorrita de la lana sobre su cabeza que tapaba sus ambas cejas y por ultimo una bufanda que le cubría toda la parte inferior de sus facciones, desde su cuello hasta su nariz. Siendo solo distinguible aquellos oscuros y por lo general pocos simpáticos ojos. Y que, en esta ocasión, indeseada…bueno, fulminaba a todos aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Si es que alguien, lo hacía.

Parecía ser la única persona en toda la condenada ciudad, caminando bajo esta ventisca y eso que era temprano. Es más, ¿en donde demonios estaba el sol? Por todos los cielos, quería ver al menos un rayito de su luz y calor, por más insignificante que fuera. Tanto blanco por culpa de la nevada pasada la estaba molestando. Sin mencionar, el frio….

Realmente odiaba esta estación del año. De hecho, aun no podía entender cómo podía haber personas que le agradaran el invierno. Es decir, no se podía hacer nada y más si está nevando. Inclusive había muchos riesgos con todo ello. Como por ejemplo, el resbalarse en algunas zonas que estaban algo congeladas e húmedas. Cosa que de pensarlo solo terminaba por incrementar su fastidio. Ciertamente aun le dolía un poco su trasero, luego de su estrepitosa y vergonzosa caída al apenas salir de su hogar. Y no ayudaba en nada a calmar su pésimo humor, la risa descarada de sus hermanos que lo presenciaron… ¡Ni si quiera la ayudaron a ponerse de pie los muy inútiles!

Oh, pero algún día, aquellos condenados gemelos se la iban a pagar.

—Tarados, ya verán…—

No es que Saga y Kanon, fuesen malos con ella. De hecho, la rebelde del hogar era ella. Inclusive en más de una ocasión la ayudaron cuando se metía en problemas. Sin embargo, algunas veces tenían algunas tendencias con las bromas para con su persona que simplemente la llenaban de deseos de estrangularlos un rato, un buen rato…bah, lo más que pudiera hasta saciar su disfrute o hasta que lleguen a casa sus padres y le den una reprimenda…aunque eso sería lo de menos, a fin de cuentas, estaría satisfecha.

Y hoy no era la excepción. Aquellos dos se la pasaron presumiendo de lo que iban a hacer, como disfrutarían de sus vacaciones. Y algunas que otras indirectas –muy directas- sobre que feo seria ir en vacaciones a la escuela.

¿Acaso no se suponían que los hermanos mayores deberían darle su apoyo o algo así?

Bueno, parece que ellos rompen toda regla. Ni si quiera se mosquearán en acompañarla. A ella. A su hermanita. Pues los muy desgraciados, solo se limitaron en desearle, suerte y que estudie mucho de una manera en que le dejaba totalmente clara, la burla oculta detrás de sus palabras.

Pero como había dicho, algún día, si, algún día de estos, ella seria quien se reiría y los disfrutaría…ya iban a ver, solo esperen no más en casa…

* * *

 **#####**

Al fin en la escuela. ¡Al fin! Hubiese demostrado su alegría en todo su esplendor, allí mismo en la entrada, pero mejor prevenir que otra cosa. Lo último que quería es resbalarse de nuevo y terminar por lastimarse nuevamente el trasero –que aún le dolía-. Por lo que solo se limitó a sacarse su improvisada mascara contra el viento. Quedando a la vista su largo cabello negro que caía en cascada sobre su espalda, hasta por debajo de su cintura. Permitiéndose verse a su vez, la hermosa que era realmente, aunque eso no opacaba su mirada de pocas pulgas o de alguien que le gusta causar problemas.

De hecho, para más de uno que la vio ingresar en la escuela, no les resulto una sorpresa el verla en esta época. Con su típica apariencia algo gótica y de chica rebelde. Siempre fue alguien complicada de tratar tanto para sus compañeros, amigas e inclusive profesores que más de una vez terminaron con dolores de cabezas. La chica era todo un caso y más cuando se trataba de estudios. Por lo que si estaba aquí, seguramente era para prepararse para los exámenes venideros y no terminar repitiendo el año.

Claro que, para otros si resultaba totalmente sorpresivo verla en la escuela ¡e inclusive en vacaciones! Al punto que, algunos adultos suponían que esto era algo para verlo con buenos ojos –y quizás augurio de que caería una tormenta- Pues se lo podría considerar como un avance por parte de la chica... una muestra de su preocupación por su futuro como estudiante, al menos. Fuera cual fuera el caso del porque este aquí. Ya que, también debían ser realistas, así como vino, podía irse. Así era ella de complicada en algunas ocasiones.

La aludida, por su parte ignorante antes los pensamientos de los que la observaban "disimuladamente" –ok, tampoco es que le importara que pensaran- Camino directo a la biblioteca por la reunión que explicaría sobre toda esta cuestión de estudios en las vacaciones. El cual, con toda sinceridad podía decir que no sabía demasiado sobre esto. Era la primera vez que asistía o se vio obligada hacerlo. Después de todo, siempre logró pasar de años y no con una nota decente precisamente, sino más bien con lo necesario para hacerlo. Se podría decir en cierta forma, que pasaba a cada año de manera raspando.

No obstante, como en este caso, sus notas eran demasiadas bajas. Si o si necesitaba hacer esto para cuando deba ir a los exámenes. Tenía que sacar la nota más alta en cada una de sus pruebas, para alcanzar el valor necesario y tener la esperanza de alcanzar un promedio en cada una de sus materias que no supero con anterioridad, lo necesario para que le permita acceder al siguiente año. Caso contrario, haría un año de nuevo como aburrido como todas las anteriores. Y que seguramente el ultimo que le falta para terminar la escuela, también sería lo mismo -o así lo considerada ella-

Solo esperaba que esto no fuera una pérdida de tiempo. No le agradaba hacer esto. Pero mucho menos le iba agradar hacerlo y no tener éxito cuando lo necesite en los exámenes. Por lo que, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca con una mueca de desagrado, acompañado por un total desánimo. Mientras negaba para sí misma. Sin poder creer que tendría que hacer esto. Y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, como si el aula frente suyo fuera su némesis de toda la vida.

E ingreso.

* * *

 **#####**

¡Lo sabía! ¡Esto era una maldita pérdida de tiempo! Uh, pero que molesta estaba….

En un principio se rio descaradamente como si esto fuera una estúpida broma. A pesar de recibir la mala mirada de una de los profesores presentes y quien precisamente explicaba cómo funcionaba esto. Cid, era su nombre, un tipo alto de muy pocas pulgas al igual que ella. Y que en más de una ocasión lo mando en la dirección como castigo, cuando daba sus clases tremendamente aburridas y monótonas de historias. Por dios, ¡es que era inevitable no dormirse en sus clases!. Si se lo preguntaban, ella podría decir con total seguridad que no era su culpa, sino de él.

Pero bueno, la cuestión es que el tipo aburrido explico, que lo mejores estudiantes de la escuela como todos los años, se presentaría para ofrecerles clases de apoyo y que esto serian durante los lunes a viernes a partir de las 9:00 a 11:00 horas. Es decir, dos horas.

Debía decir que honestamente, hizo lo posible para no reírse nuevamente por aquellos "mejores alumnos", no, mejor dicho, nerds. Pues eso eran. Es que ¿era en serio? ¿de verdad prefieren venir en vacaciones para esto? Quería creer que por lo menos le pagarían algo, porque si no había otros motivos para hacer algo como esto. Pues entonces no era tan inteligentes que se presuponía.

De cualquier manera, también resulto ser la razón de su molestia. Es decir, ella venia para que un profesor o profesora le diera clases de apoyo. No unos nerds que ni tienen idea de cómo dar clases. Es decir, prefería alguien con experiencias, con el cual podría tener la garantía de aprender algo e inclusive más probabilidades de poder pasar los exámenes con sumo éxito. Y claro, con su carácter fuerte, no le tembló el pulso para decirlo en voz alta.

—¡¿Y porque no nos dan clases algunos de ustedes?!— bramo eufórica como solo ella podía serlo —vagos— susurro para sí.

—¿Por qué no estudiaste cuando debiste? — Escucho repentinamente la chica y se giró hacia atrás con molestia, para captar al susodicho, apoyado en la puerta de entrada a la biblioteca como si nada y de brazos cruzados.

Con sinceridad podía decir, que no le extraño que fuera el profesor más particular de todos. Alguien que podía ser sínico en un momento. Divertido en otro. Escalofriante, loco y la lista continuaba. Inclusive, ni sabía cómo era ahora. Pero sin duda, Manigoldo a veces le agradaba y otras no tanto, como ahora. Y le frunció el ceño de mala manera, recibiendo en respuesta la sonrisa en dientes de él. Como si se burlara de ella. ¿Había dicho que no le agradaba tanto?... pff, en realidad ahora lo odiaba. Y se dispuso a decirle todas clases de blasfemias, fiel a su estilo rebelde, cuando fue interrumpida por una voz femenina, antes de que si quiera lo intente.

—¡Geist, por favor siéntate! — Oyó la voz de la profesora de matemáticas, Seraphine. Y debió hacerlo a regañadientes con una mueca de disgusto.

Pasando solo segundos para que se le forme un tic nervioso, cuando escucho un "si, siéntate chica emo" ¿por quien más, sino era Manigoldo? Ese tipo nunca tuvo pelos en las lenguas para con nadie. No por nada se creía que era el profesor más particular y complicado de todos. De cualquier manera, esta vez se iba a mantener en silencio. Seraphine, siempre fue amable con ella y era de las pocas personas junto con el profesor de literatura, Degel. Quienes le tenían paciencia y la ayudaban bastante. Y, por ende, ella respetaba debidamente. Así que simplemente se dispuso escuchar lo que tenía que decir hasta que terminen. Aun sin saber si le convenía quedarse. O si mejor debería ir a pagar para tener clases de apoyo.

Aun así, en dudas sobre su decisión, presto atención a lo que estaba escuchando. Por unos cuantos minutos, sobre este proyecto que se venía implementando hace algunos pocos años.

* * *

 **#####**

—¡Muy bien chicos! — exclamo Seraphine con su típica alegría que siempre denotaba en todo momento. Realmente era una mujer muy alegre —espero que les haya quedado claro cómo funciona esto. Por favor, vayan cada uno al lugar que le hemos asignado y se reunirán con quien le instruirá a partir de ahora. Aún tenemos una hora, así que podemos iniciar hoy mismo. Oh y no olviden que, si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntarme sin ningún tipo de problema. ¡Ya saben dónde estaré supervisando, así que suerte a todos! —

Geist, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras miraba desde su lugar el papel con el número que le toco. Podría ir a decirle a la profesora de matemática que simplemente se iría, porque no era lo que esperaba o más bien buscaba. Pero opto por darle una oportunidad a esta cuestión más por la mencionada que por otra razón. No quería decepcionarla. No de nuevo. Ya lo había hecho cuando salió mal en su examen. Y aun recordaba su mirada, causando que fuera de la pocas veces que se lamentó por algo.

Y se puso de pie, mientras comenzaba a buscar a su lugar. Evadiendo a algunos chicos y chicas que también hacían lo mismo que ella. Cada uno con su papel en mano y el numero donde debía sentarse. Conociendo algunas personas y otras no tanto. Pero eso si, por la cantidad de presentes parecía ser que no era la única que tuvo un muy mal año con los estudios.

Siguió buscando su mesa, hasta finalmente encontrar la que coincidía con el número de su papel. Le tomo unos minutos, pero daba igual, ya que no llego el o la que le ayudaría en esto. Por lo tanto, tomo lugar con desgano, arrugo el papel con el numero veintiséis y lo tiro desde su asiento a un tacho de basura que estaba lejos.

—¡Si! En el blanco…—expreso con una sonrisa de lado la chica. Para luego apoyar su codo sobre la mesa, con el objetivo poder reposar su mentón sobre su mano que lo elevo hacia su rostro, en un gesto claro de total aburrimiento. En tanto con su otra libre, daba algunos golpecitos con sus uñas pintadas de negro en la mesa esperando a quien aún no se dignaba a hacer acto de presencia.

Pasando los minutos y también incrementando lentamente su fastidio. Algo notorio por el simple hecho de que sus golpecitos con sus dedos, pasaron a sonoros golpes con la palma de su mano. Ciertamente, con tal de controlar su propio temperamento y de paso, evitar soltar insultos al aire, por la perdida de tiempo que estaba sufriendo. Opto por entretenerse en observar a los presentes cerca de ella o más bien en su campo de visión, en busca de captar algunas caras conocidas o cualquier cosa que llamara su atención. Llevándose una divertida sorpresa cuando noto en una mesa situada en la esquina de la sala al alumno más inteligente de su mismo año, junto con el peor después de ella.

Y negó con entusiasmo, no sabía que el nerd, no tan nerd, de su curso estaba en este proyecto. Pero sí que tuvo mala suerte. Seguramente Shaka necesitaría algunas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza, pues Seiya no se lo iba a hacer fácil. Ya que era un cabeza hueca después de todo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía porque Shaina, estaba enamorada de él. Era increíble y curioso con los tantos pretendientes que tenía como el mismísimo Ikki, o el popular líder del equipo del futbol Fenrir, inclusive Milo, que iba en el mismo curso que ambas. Aun así, paso de todo ellos.

Bueno, gustos son gustos. Suponía que Shaina veía algo en Seiya al igual que otras chicas que también lo hacían. Vaya uno a saber el que…Personalmente no lo consideraba alguien malo, pero sí bastante molesto y también un tanto torp…

—Discúlpame la tardanza—

—hm—

Gimió con desgano ante la intromisión repentina de sus pensamientos, para observar a su costado apresuradamente, sin mosquearse en ocultar su ceño sumamente fruncido a aquel que se acercó a su lugar. Llevándose una muy mala impresión al apenas notar su camisa blanca muy, no, extremadamente bien puesta debajo de sus pantalones, típico de un come libros y alzo su vista para verlo…

Y ok, debió admitirlo que esto termino siendo un tanto inesperado. ¡Y maldijo a los estereotipos!

—Mi nombre es Camus— expreso el alto muchacho de cabello azul claro, largo y atado mínimamente en la zona que llegaba a su espalda. Muy bien presentable, con la corbata hasta el límite del cuello de su camisa -¿acaso se quería ahorcar a si mismo?- Tomando asiento frente a la chica que lo miraba sin palabras, en tanto él dejaba su mochila sobre la mesa y sacaba del bolsillo de su camisa unas gafas especialmente grandes y ridículas, que a pesar de ello, cuando se los termino poniendo, aun así, le quedaban excelente —¿Estas bien? — cuestione él aun con su mirada imperturbable a la mujer gótica frente suyo, debido a su total e inexplicable silencio.

—Eh-h…sí, soy Geist y eso…— expreso ella, maldiciéndose a sí misma. Eso había sonado realmente patético. ¡Pero esto era inesperado!

—Bueno, un gusto— dijo él con seriedad pero demostrando cordialidad. Antes de dar inicio a sacar unos libros de sus mochilas y empezar a darle unas cuantas hojeadas a uno en especifico, con el objetivo encontrar un papel metido entre medio de las hojas, el cual contenía los datos de la chica y exponía la materias que debía. Efectivamente, era una actividad que podía haberlo hecho antes. No obstante, no es algo que le tomaría demasiado tiempo. Solo era cuestión de leer un poco de manera rápida y no todo, para tener una idea exacta. Motivo por el que se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos y pocos segundos al encontrar el papel con los datos de la chica —Bien, veo que tienes muchas materias pendientes. Supongo que sería conveniente iniciar por la que más te cuesta ¿Qué opinas? —

—Oh…si. Eh matemáticas...— dijo aun observándolo fijamente con cierta incredulidad de manera que estaba logrando poner incomodo al muchacho frente a ella. Definitivamente esto no esperaba Geist. Él salió de todos los patrones que se imaginaba sobre como seria, bueno, casi todos, si ignoraba como estaba vestido, aunque mentalmente y solo para sí -Y seguramente quedaría así- en él particularmente parecía lucirle bastante bien ese estilo algo anticuado.

—Ok— dijo él con una ceja alzada, un tanto nervioso y eso que ni cinco minutos paso desde que se sentó frente a la muchacha de cabello negro. Tomando un libro relacionado a lo que ella menciono, antes de empezar a leerlo unos segundos, sintiendo los ojos negros de ella clavados en él y que no parecían cambiar objetivo. Resultándole muy obvio que lo estaba inspeccionando de arriba, abajo todo su rostro, para su disgusto. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas o más bien a tanta atención.

—Me agradas— expreso repentinamente con su brutal sinceridad la contraria. Bueno, siempre fue alguien sumamente directa con todo el mundo. A fin de cuentas, a más de uno también le paso mismo, bueno, no exactamente lo mismo, por lo general, -por no decir todos- tuvieron el infortunio de ser mandado al diablo por ella a los dos segundos de dirigirle unas palabras –A decir verdad, nadie llego a la media oración-

—¿Eh? — se limitó a decir confuso por ese inesperado comentario, que no iba al caso. Pero siendo motivo suficiente para que rápidamente diera inicio en pensar sobre el nombre de ella, Geist. Tuvo el presentimiento que de algún lado lo había escuchado, claro que, no le dio importancia en un principio, pero ahora creía que sería relevante saberlo. Y empezó a trabajar su mente a mil por hora.

Cuando finalmente descubrió lo que buscaba….

Y no pudo evitar cerrar ojos, cuando supo que su nombre era aquel que corría en más de una ocasión en los pasillos de la escuela en las voces de profesores o en la sala de los directores. ¡La chica problema estaba frente suyo!

—Que me agradas…— repitió notando su incomodidad, por lo que sonrió divertida —¿Qué? ¿ninguna chica te dijo eso? —

—¡Podemos iniciar!— corto con sequedad él, con una mirada sumamente serena pero fría a su vez. Logrando para total sorpresa de Geist que se sintiera intimidada. Algo que pocos y nadie podían lograrlo, gracias a su indomable forma de ser -si, su personalidad era algo que destacaba siempre-. No obstante, causo un efecto contrario al esperado de Camus y para su desconocimiento, termino despertando más curiosidad en ella que otra cosa. Pues la mujer estaba comenzando a sospechar que este nerd, no era tan solo una cara bonita…una muy bonita y varonil cara. Por lo que solo le sonrió en diversión.

Gesto que lo llevo a comprender con suma seguridad que este año no debió haber aceptado este proyecto. Que lo mejor hubiese sido quedarse a disfrutar de las vacaciones de invierno que tanto le simpatizaba y gozaba con ameno. Pero no, acepto esto y ahora no había vuelta atrás. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Claro que, esperaba que no lo termine metiendo problemas y ensucie su impecable registro en la escuela. Era sabido por todos que, ella hacia honor a su sobrenombre y no por nada le decía como le decían. Y suspiro largamente para la confusión de ella. Esto le pasaba por querer ser bueno y querer ayudar a los demás.

Confusión que simplemente dejo de lado ella. No es como si pudiera adivinar que pasaba en su mente en estos momentos. Bah, con la reputación que le precedía más o menos tenia una noción. Pero no debía preocuparse, ella no era tan mala como parecía -a menos que sea necesario- y podía ser realmente buena cuando se le antojaba serlo. Además no iba desperdiciar la oportunidad que escasa veces le regala la fortuna. Era la única forma en que podía ver esto. Si tenia en cuenta que el muchacho capto su total atención ¡y con solo verlo una solo vez!, ¡inclusive siendo un polo totalmente opuesto a ella! Si no fuera fortuna, destino o lo que sea...algo seria, algo significaba ¿no? Y como siempre iba al frente con todo lo que presentara ya sea bueno o malo, pues solo continuaría a su manera rara y un tanto atolondrada.

Ah, pero eso sí, solo esperaba que sus hermanos nunca sepan la razón del porque acepto que otro alumno le de clases, ellos sabían lo orgullosa que era y que esto normalmente lo rechazaría de manera rotunda. Obviamente, no quería que se entrometan y lo terminen espantando. Conocía perfectamente a aquellos dos y tenía experiencias sobre estos asuntos –y poco agradables- De hecho, el único que le agrado en el pasado, no lo había vuelto ver jamás, después de que sus queridos hermanos le hicieron una visita por acercarse a su hermanita. A decir verdad, lo último que supo de Valentine es que se cambió de escuela. Pobre chico… ¡Pero esta vez no sucederá lo mismo! ¡Estaba segura de ello! Y observo a quien estaba frente a su presencia que hacia lo posible por no mirarla a los ojos. Oh si que le encantaba verlo nervioso, ante ella.

—(hm...estudiar en vacaciones quizás no sea tan malo)— fue lo ultimo que atino a pensar, con cierta diversión. Notando como el muchacho hacia algunas cosas con sus libro, un tanto incomodo, pero no perdiendo aquella fría mirada que poseía, hablándole sobre algo que por ahora no prestaba atención...por ahora.

 **FIN**

* * *

Bueno, tiene su errores pero en su momento lo arreglare. Por ahora, queda one-shot.

Ta luego


End file.
